mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 145: Three's Company High
"Three's Company High" was originally released on March 26, 2013 at 7:37 AM. Description Is this episode a day late? Yes. Is it a dollar short? Absolutely not. We'd say it's a dollar richer, since we had an extra day to ruminate on your questions, providing even more potent measures of sweet, sweet wisdom. Suggested Talking Points Passover the Dutchie, Lonely Wife Swap, The Worst Fast and Furious Movie, Arby's Reunion, Hydranting, Two Dads, Family Photos, Romantic Audiobook Outline Intro - Passover the Dutchie 08:11 - My boyfriend and I will be house-sitting for his favorite professor this summer and I plan to live with him while he stays there. While I am excited to live with my boyfriend in a real adult's house, I do have one qualm: if we were to have sex in the professor's home would it stir up bad juju there? If so, how could we protect the professor from any strange residual sex energy? -- The Boorish Boarder 14:05 - Y - Sent in by Addie Schweiss, from Yahoo Answers user County Girl 24 15, who asks: If a guy wants to to take u for a ride in his car? ok so his name is chris hes my older brothers friend and i know he knows i love him anyway my favorite cars are convertible mustangs and he knew thats so like a couple month ago he went out and bought also i was considering buyin one before him anyway i really love this guy but sadly he has a hot gf who i think hates me whatev but today he came up to show me his car and we have been really talking eversince he started dating this gal so anyway his friends and my brother went for a ride in his car. Then he came back and dropped my brother off then my mom and family came to look at the car then they told him he should take me for a ride and i was like no way he'll drive to fast and then he said no i wont i dont drive fast then he said ill take you for a ride sometime then left does it mean anything 19:23 - Griffin talks about driving Justin's old car 21:42 - My girlfriend and I both have our five year high school reunions this year. When this came up in recent conversation she implied that she intended to bring me to hers. This surprised me because I was under the impression that you only bring people with whom you are in very serious relationships, i.e. fiances and wives to high school reunions. This is not to say we aren't in a serious relationship, we've been dating for almost a year and a half and plan to move in together ASAP, but I'm not sure what's culturally acceptable. What's the right move here brothers? If I do go, any do's and don'ts? -- To Go or Not Go 32:12 - MZ - Personal message from Peter and Matt. Sponsored by Axe Cop Wedding. Personal message from "a mysterious, very dedicated MBMBaM listening partner." Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Wham Bam Pow. 45:13 - My fiancé and I are getting married in June and we will be starting the process of adopting a child shortly thereafter. That's all very exciting, but one thing is already stressing me out: I have no idea what the kids should call us. 'Dad' and 'Dad' is too confusing, 'Father' makes it sound like I'm going to whistle at them, a la Mr. Van Trapp, 'Papa' just makes it sound like I sing "I like it when you call me big papa". What are some alternatives to 'Dad', Dad 1 and Dad 2, or should we go full hippy and just have them call us by our first names? -- Clearly Dad One in Portland 51:03 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Daniel, who asks: I accidentally sent a naked pic to my grandpa how do I keep this from being awkward? I was texting and I accidentally sent a naked pic of myself to my grandpa. My family is going to go over to his house this Monday for a family reunion. How do I keep things from being awkward between me and my grandpa? 55:26 - I'm a guy and my best friend is a girl, she has a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend, but it doesn't stop people from accusing us of hooking up every time we see each other. This includes our families and close friends. This is really starting to get on our nerves. How do we deal with this? -- Apparently Untrustworthy in Melbourne 59:42 - Housekeeping 64:21 - FY - Sent in by Nick Jensen, from Yahoo Answers user McKayla, who asks: What is taylor swifts favorite foods at cracker barrel? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray